accident or not?
by Runa-Chan rules
Summary: some accidents happen for a reason....right? SuiKar. warning: mature language and nudity!


**some accidents just happen... some, however.... happen on purpose XD i am one who could never write smut without cracking up. i have actually been really good at writing more dramatic, yet dirty stories... i just dont often post them on the computer. i never really thought of posting this one though ^_^**

okay, lets get started ^_^

it was pretty dark outside. Karin was out walking, trying to clear her head as it overflowed with all kinds of annoying thoughts. over the fact that there were only three tents, so Karin was the one to sleep out under the dark, star-filled sky while Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Jugo got their own tents. 'man, camping sucks!' she thought to herself. she sat waiting for Sasuke and Jugo to return with a few other supplies, while she was left with Suigetsu, who was making some rude comment while Karin was spacing out...

"Karin? Karin!"

"huh? what?"

"were you listening to a word i said?"

"..... no... not really..."

" i said, you should get your head outa the clouds, and fix a fire.... stupid bitch."

" shut up."

".... well, you seem awfully calm right now...."

Karin didnt say anything. she just started shoving logs onto one small spot, lit a match, and started up the fire. Karin was still as spaced out as before.

" are you okay? your not acting like yourself..."

Karin: yeah, im fine idiot... just thinking about something."

Suigetsu walked over, and sat next to Karin by the fire. it was pretty dark outside, and it was getting cold. Karin wrapped her cloak around herself, and snapped herself out of those thoughts. now she was thinking to herself 'why the hell is Suigetsu sitting so close to me?' the thought of him getting any closer made her shiver and shake a little bit.

"Suigetsu, back up before i slice your head into two."

" yeesh, whats wrong with you? you going through that 'PMS' thing again? whats your deal?"

"what are you talking about, Suigetsu?"

Karin was blushing a little because Suigetsu was sort of right.

"one minute, your spacy and 'whatever', and the next, your chewing my head off!"

" im not in the mood, okay! im just full of thoughts and questions.... mainly about why the hell did we had to come all the way out to the hidden rain village!"

"like what?"

Suigetsu looked at Karin in a confused way.

" well... its just the fact that out of all three of you guys, you seem to annoy me most."

" and your just now figuring that out?"

"ha! no! i was just pointing it out."

the two teenage nins looked at the fire as the sky grew darker by the minute. Karin stood up to do something, and tripped over a log that hadnt yet been tossed into the fire, and landed with her head in Suigetsu's lap. he began to blush, and so did she when she looked up. she hurried to her feet.

"see? THATS WHY I SAID DONT SIT SO CLOSE TO ME!!!

"feh.... moody much?

" your so damn annoying! just shut the hell up! im going to take a bath in the nearby river. i got dirt all over me."

"mind if i come with?"

Karin looked over at Suigetsu, blushing, as he saw the 'just messing with you' look on his face with the small grin that made her want to kick his sorry butt. she walked off, towel in one hand, and shampoo in the other. she heared him snicker, and looked back and saw his face glow from the flickering fire he was watching.... as if he were thinking the same thing Karin was. and Karin was thinking that sometimes, she wishes he knew that what she said, she didnt mean. she stood there, looking at the ground, not moving for a miunute or two before she heared Suigetsu talking to her.

" well? are you going, or are you gonna keep standing there like a shy sheep who lost her way?"

she looked up, stuck her tongue out at the rude boy. her thoughts cleared again, and she started off walking towards the small lake near a waterfall. she undressed, and set her clothes on the ground in a neat pile. she right away started washing through her hair, and splashed water on her face. she tried to ignore the stinging of the scratches and scars on her back. she heared a voice from behind her, and turned her head, and ducked under water to see who was behind her.

" yikes, what nasty scars you have."

"Suigetsu! you... you.... pervert!"

"calm down. i didnt come to spy. its too boreing at the camp to sit alone.

Karin moved behind a rock, and Suigetsu sat on a log.

"what do you want?"

"just to talk. how did you get all those scars?"

" what do you think? there from all the fighting. why are you even talking to me? what if Sasuke and Suigetsu were to see you talking to me while i was like this?"

" a: they wont be here for a while, and b: i told you, im bored. i need someone to talk to or annoy."

"*sigh* (in head) what is he planning? is he calling a truce? or is he planning to get some kind of info from me..... hes messing with me... i can tell from the way he is talking to me..."

Karin went further behind the rock, to make sure Suigetsu couldnt see her.

" you should be careful... so that your cuts dont get infected."

"im getting out. go away so i can dry off a get dressed."

"okay. whatever."

Suigetsu walked off, and Karin got herself dressed. she walked herself back to the campfire, and saw that Suigetsu was looking up at her with a grin.

"what is it?"

" oh nothing. just thinking of something"

Karin new he was playing something on her. she couldnt figure it out, though. she saw him pulling out a bottle, and take a quick gulp. Karin sniffed the air.

"have you been drinking?"

"....maybe..."

Karin walked over to him to take the bottle away from him, bit slipped on a twig, and landed on her back, and let out a scream of pain from hitting her cuts up against the hard ground. Suigetsu jumped up, and tried to help her to her feet.

"damn, your clumsy!"

Suigetsu had Karin sit on a log while he lifted up the back of her shirt to check her back. she was in alot of pain, and could hardly hold still."

".... ow! watch it!"

" hold still!"

Karin's back had a few open cuts, and blood running down her back. Suigetsu got out some ointment, used one hand to rub the ointment on her back, and set the other on the log Karin was sitting on. Karin was in alot of pain, and tried not to scream, so she quickly grabbed Suigetsu's hand tightly. Suigetsu stopped rubbing Karin's back, and had a small grin on his face.

" you can stop holding my hand, now."

Karin blushed, and let go of his hand. Suigetsu continued rubbing the ointment on Karin's back, and Karin was once again wincing in pain. after Suigetsu was done, he told Karin to take her shirt off, not trying to sound like a pervert, so he could bandage it up.

"i can do it on my own!"

" oh whatever! you wouldnt be able to do this on your own cause you wouldnt even be able to reach!"

Karin was angry. but she had no choice. she yanked her shirt off, leaving only the bra. the cuts were mainly on the lower part of her back, so it didnt much matter. Suigetsu started wrapping the bandages around Karin's torso. when he was done, Karin quickly grabbed her shirt, and put it back on. Suigetsu sat back down by the fire. not too close cause the fire was burning brighter than before. Karin sat down as well.... at least untill Suigetsu decided it was time to mess with her again.

"soo.... does Sasuke know about all the scars?"

Karin jumped up, and punched Suigetsu in the face. wich didnt help, because he just liquified himself. Karin got mad, and stormed off. when she came back, Sasuke and Juggo still werent back, and Suigetsu was asleep in his tent. Karin was tired as well, so she layed out her sleeping bag, and layed on the floor after puting out the fire. not long after that, she woke up next to a puddle of water leading to Suigetsu's tent. he was melting in his sleep again. Karin walked in, and kicked Suigetsu awake. he gathered himself, and lifted up.

"what?!?!"

" you were melting again!"

"....like i care!?! god! you stupid bitch!"

"shut the hell up!"

"make me!"

Karin stormed back out of his tent. she lifted her head, and looked up at the bright sky. 'dang.... they still arent back yet?' she thought to herself. Suigetsu sat in his tent, stretching. he walked out with a grin on his face, and walked over to the lake that Karin had bathed in. Karin wondered 'why the hell does he need a bath? he turns into water, doesnt he?' Karin waited for a few minutes... and eventually, Suigetsu walked back over, soaked, without his shirt on. he had his shirt and towel in his hands, and only his pants on. Karin sared at his wet chest. she couldnt help it. he had such a hot body, and she just couldnt take her eyes off of it...

"..... what are you looking at?"

"oh! uh.... nothing...."

Suigetsu looked at her in an odd way, and then chuckled.

"lemme guess... your a little mad at me for having to see almost all of your chest while i was dressing your wounds, so in return, your getting payback?"

Karin blushed like hell, and turned her head.

"ha! nothing of the sort, you asshole!"

Suigetsu walked over to Karin, and whispered in her ear.

"ya know, I'm gonna have to redo the bandages and rub some more of that stuff on your back in a little bit. we cant have you getting an infection on us, right?"

with that, he lightly patted her back, making her grunt in pain. she looked back at him blushing.

"go ahead and try to undress me, you pervert! id like to see you try!"

Karin was angry, embarrassed and tired. she couldnt take anymore of Suigetsu's crap about how he had to undress her to help her.

"maybe i will..."

Karin looked at Suigetsu in disbelief. and at that, she smacked him upside the head. it didn't help, cause he just liquified himself.

"pervert!"

"bitch!"

"jerk!"

at that, Suigetsu got a smirk on his face, and walked off. a few hours later, Suigetsu came back to see Karin laying on her sleeping bag. he woke her up, and told her to sit upright.

"lose the shirt."

Karin raised her hand to smack him, but he stopped her hand in mid-air.

"i need to check your back!"

Karin reluctantly put her hand down, removed her shirt, and put it up to her chest to cover it. Suigetsu removed the bandages Karin shivered from how cold the ointment was, and how angry she was.

"getting the chills, Karin?... i hardly even touched you."

"shut up!"

"ya know.... its kinda funny. you wanted to come out here with only Sasuke, and ended up stuck here with me. "

Karin tightened her fist. Suigetsu rested his free hand on top of her hand. Suigetsu stopped rubbing the ointment for a minute, and wiped his hand on a towel. Karin was blushing from head to toe.

"funny... isnt it? actually.... more exciting than it is funny..."

Karin shuddered. she was cold and nervous.

"Suigetsu... what are you doing?"

Ksrin was more angry than anything.

"I'm resting a minute... but to think.... that i would get stuck out here undressing a red-head all because she had a little slip and hurt her back. any words about this akward situation?"

"you asshole!"

Karin was shaking, and unable to move. she was frozen with fear, and could hear the arousal in his voice.

"Suigetsu! don't touch me like that!"

"hey.... why so tense? its not like we're doing anything... well... at least not at the moment, right?"

Suigetsu was getting on Karin's nerves, but she couldn't do anything. she felt powerless. she felt him licking her neck. she moaned in slight fear. she noticed his hand moving towards her shorts, unzipping them quickly. it took all of her strength, but she was able to stop them from going any further. she grabbed his hand, and jumped back.

"Karin? ...Karin... wake up!"

Karin opened her eyes. 'just a dream' she thought, as she looked up at Suigetsu. he looked a bit confused, but had that same old grin on his face.

".... what... in the hell were you dreaming about?"

'oh crap! was i talking in my sleep?!?!' Karin thought. she woke up blushing.

" it sounded like you were being raped or murdered. what was it?"

"uhhh.... its nothing..."

"... really?..... then how come i heard you tell me not to touch you? sounds to me like you were having some kind of dream involving me."

"its NOTHING!"

Karin yelled at Suigetsu, forcing back the blush. Suigetsu turned around to walk off. stopping in his tracks, he turned his head to say something.

"ya know... you really should have dreams like that one more often... it was kinda turning me on listening to you moan my name like that."

Karin quickly jumped up, and lunged foward at Suigetsu.

"you ASSHOLE!!!"

"bitchy, much?"

"what did you hear me say? what did i say in my sleep?"

"well, you were whining about me turning to water, and then you shouted my name and told me not to touch you."

Karin was blushing like crazy.

" wait..."

Suigetsu thought for a moment while Karin had her head turned away from him, still blushing.

"were you.... what was going on in that little dream of yours?!"

Suigetsu finally caught on to why karin was blushing so hard.

"its none of your business."

Suigetsu remembered that he still had to treat Karin's back later. and it was bad enough she was bitching so much already. Suigetsu looked at Kari in a 'whatever' kinda way, and walked over to his tent to find some ointment in the first aid box. when he came back out, he realized that Karin was gone, and one of the clean towels were missing. he sat by the fire untill she got back. by the time she did get back, her hair was still slightly damp, and she seemed a little upset.

"whats up with you?"

"I'm just cold...... what is that in your hand?"

"...oh, this? its the ointment."

"oh come on! why do you have to do it?"

"because if you die before Sasuke gets back, he's gonna be pissed. now sit down, and take off your shirt."

Karin took her shirt off, and sat on the log she had sat on before. Suigetsu took off the bandages and started rubbing the ointment on her back again. she tried to force back the pain, but when Suigetsu got to the bigger cuts, she couldnt take it.

"ow! Suigetsu! be careful! that friggen hurts like hell!"

a chill went down Suigetsu's back. he grinned even though Karin couldn't see him grinning.

"hey! did you hear me? that friggen hurts!"

"i get it, now! you were having a nightmare about this last night. but why on earth would this be embarrassing? because im the one helping you?"

"no! you werent helping me in that nightmare! why should it matter, anyway?"

Suigetsu was fixing her bandages now. he had used a towel to get the ointment off his hand, and was thinking for a moment.

"if i wasn't helping by fixing up your back, then what was i doing?!"

Karin slipped her shirt on.

"*sigh* do you really want to know that?"

"why wouldn't I?"

"well... because you were..... well.... it that you........."

"spit it out!"

" YOU WERE LICKING THE SIDE OF MY NECK, AND YOU TRIED TO FINISH UNDRESSING ME!!!!!

Karin tried not to look at Suigetsu. both at this point were completely red.

"why the hell would i do that?!"

"i don't know! it was just a stupid dream, okay? you said you wanted to know!"

Suigetsu turned around to walk away, but he felt something tug on his hand.

"wait! I..... Suigetsu... it was just a dream! your not mad at me... are you?"

Suigetsu couldnt believe she said his name again like that, and now she was holding his hand.

"er.... whoever said i was mad?"

"...huh?"

Suigetsu turned around. Karin had a confused look on her face that Suigetsu couldn't help but to chuckle at.

"look, a dream is a dream. it never happened, so drop it, and...."

Suigetsu realized Karin was looking at him in an innocent way. he couldn't help the fact that it turned him on even more. he realized that he and the red-headed nin were locking eyes. Karin started to move her head forward. soon, their lips locked into a kiss. they started backing up, towards Suigetsu's tent. looking at each other in a drowsy way. as if they couldn't look away. Suigetsu had Karin up against his tent, slowly unzipping it. they stepped inside, and Suigetsu and Karin sat down on his sleeping bag, and continued to kiss. Suigetsu was pulling Karin's shirt off, when they heard something outside. Karin jumped, put her shirt back on, and unzipped the tent a little to see what it was.

"oh shit!"

"what? what is it?"

"Sasuke and Juggo are back!

"..... DAMMIT! how are we gonna get you out of my tent without him finding out?!"

"..... maybe...."

Karin smacked Suigetsu.

"what was that for?!"

maybe he will think that i was just trying to kill you if i just beat you up a lil!"

Karin was smiling in vistory, and began to punch away at Suigetsu. Sasuke walked in to see them fighting.

".....what happened this time?"

"what do you think?!?!"

"...just get out of Suigetsu's tent. you wont get a clear hit on him, he'll just liquify."

"er.... never mind..."

Karin walked out, and sat near the campfire that Juggo had restarted.

"so.... what were you guys doing? Suigetsu and i tried to kill each other, ya know."

" we were out gathering a bit of info... he didn't give me much info about the mission, though. he told me to stay in an inn while he went to get info on the Hidden Leaf village. we are going back tomorrow, we just needed to check up on you guys and make sure you guys weren't dead."

"oh... okay..."

"... look... i know you don't like Suigetsu, non-the-less want to spend any time with him. but i don't know why Sasuke wanted you guys to stay behind. i think its because you guys argue to much, and it gets on his nerves."

Karin was kinda relieved to hear that they were leaving again. because that means that her and Suigetsu will finally have the time they missed out on. Karin went to sleep early that night. she was excited about being alone again with Suigetsu. she pretended to be asleep when she woke up. listening to Sasuke and Juggo talk to Suigetsu before they left. he went back in his tent, Sasuke and Juggo left, and Karin was ready to have her fun. she unzipped his tent, and walked in. Karin was a little red when she realized that Suigetsu was shirtless.

"er....Karin..... your up."

"uh... yeah...."

the two ninjas were blushing like crazy. Karin walked over to Suigetsu, and sat down by him. they sat like that in silence for a minute. Suigetsu couldn't take it. he was horny and wanted her now. the long silence broke.

"take off your shirt.

"er....what?"

"i need to check your back."

"oh..."

Karin took off her shirt. she quickly realized how cold it was in Suigetsu's tent, and shivered a bit. Suigetsu took off Karin's bandages again. Suigetsu sat there looking at the scratches. they were healing up well. so he used a different ointment this time. he grabbed it out of his bag, and when he started rubbing it on her back, she got pissed.

"aahh!!! what the hell is that?! it friggen burns like hell!"

"be quiet! if you move, it will only hurt worse."

"...d.... dammit...."

she heard Suigetsu's light chuckle.

"well, ya know what... if you hadnt come in here, i wouldnt have thought about doing this."

"...you... fucking asshole!"

" dont blame me. your the one who fell."

" ell, at least you no longer need the bandages."

Suigetsu had a towel on his hand, getting the ointment off. Karin turned around, not even toughing her shirt, and glomped Suigetsu.

"hey! what the f..."

Karin cupped her hand around Suigetsu's mouth, and whispered in his ear.

"ya know, im going to kill you if you EVER do that again."

Suigetsu grabbed Karin's hand off of his mouth. she looked at him in a questionable way as he gripped her hand. he slowly moved her hand back closer to his face, and began to lick her finger. Karin was turning red from it. his spit began to slowly run down her wrist. he stopped and tugged on her wrist, pulling her closer. she noticed that she was just in her bra, and she was up against his bare chest. she still had a confused look on her face, and that he was pulling her head up closer to his. her lips soon met his. he had his tongue against hers. she felt like she would never get out of this, and couldnt stop thinking about his cute smile or smirk. a smirk that she could never get out of her head. his smile was just too unforgetable. everything he did was irresistable to her.

"Sui....Suigetsu..."

Karin was dazed. she was trapped in a long, passionate kiss with a guy she thought that she hated...but was really just too afraid to admit that she was crazy for him. she felt Suigetsu's hand reach around her back, and unhook her bra. Karin went after his pants. she took off his boxers, and slowly shoved her mouth around his cock. 'i want to please him.... i want to be able to stay by his side....forever' Karin thought to herself. she heared Suigetsu's moans of pleasure. after a few moments, Suigetsu came in Karin's mouth. she jumped a little, and Suigetsu pulled over to her, asking if she was okay. she nodded, licking the cum off of her lower lip. Suigetsu chuckled a little.

"heh... sorry..."

he had an embarrassed smile on his face. 'that smile again!' Karin thought. she pulled her face closer to his and kissed him. Suigetsu slowly began to lay her down. trying not to hurt her back, and began stripping her shorts. everything went blank for Karin. she woke up the next day, not remembering what had happened. she looked over at Suigetsu, holding the sleeping bag close to her nude body. she smiled, kissed Suigetsu while he slept, got dressed and walked out of the tent. she took a deep breath, and had a chill run down her spine. she knew right away what it was. she looked down, and saw a puddle of water leading from the tent to her feet. the puddle soon turned into Suigetsu behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"good morning, beautiful"

Karin smiled, and pulled away. she turned around to look at Suigetsu. his eyes and her devilish-red eyes caught in a gaze.

"good morning, water-boy. sleep well?"

"you could say that."

".....wait.... what day is it?"

" Saturday...why?"

"are you serious? we slept through all of yesterday?!"

"looks that way, doesnt it?"

"fuck!"

"why are you so mad?"

"this is the last day! we are leaving today after Sasuke gets back!"

"back to the hideout?"

"uh-huh. we get no privacy there."

"... well... oh well... we can find away to make up some excuse to be alone...right?"

"well... i guess your right."

they smiled at each other. not a few minutes later, Sasuke and Juggo returned.

"pack the crap. we are going back."

"oh...okay.."

Sasuke walked to his tent to pack his things. Juggo walked over to Suigetsu.

"so... you two didnt try to kill eachother, did you?

"oh... uh... no. we didnt talk much. we mainly tried to avoid eachother."

Juggo walked over to his tent to pack his things, with a slight, and sly smile on his face. Suigetsu thought to himself. 'what the hell is that about?' they soon had everything packed, and headed back. it only took them about a few hours. Sasuke sat on the couch. Juggo went to lay down, Suigetsu was on the floor, and Karin standing with her back against the wall. after a few short minutes of silence, Sasuke began to chuckle a little.

"er....whats so funny?"

"you guys..."

" whats so funny about us?"

"do you listen to yourself, Karin? i know what you two been up to. dont play stupid."

"Sasuke, what the hell are you talking about?"

"you really should start listening to yourself more often."

"what is it, Sasuke! spit it out!"

"heh.... we could hear you guys."

"....what?"

" on our way back, we heard you through the whole forest."

"uh...."

both were blushing. at that moment, Juggo walked by the door, snickering, and immitating Karin's voice.

""dont stop, Sui-chan! be gentle! ow! that hurts! more, more!!""

Juggo and Sasuke were snickering hard, trying to force back a burst of laughing. Karin turned her head, avoiding eye contact. Suigetsu sat there, shocked and bright red.

"you....you...?!?!"

"....heared you two loud and clear."

the two snickering nins couldnt stop laughing. Karin got angry, and punched Juggo in the jaw, and kicked Sasuke upside the head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!"

the two fell back, and tipped the couch over. Karin turned away to see Suigetsu looking at her like he was friggen scared yet amazed.

".....what?"

"...er.... nothing!"

Karin looked at him oddly, and then smiled. she walked past him, running her fingers through his hair. later that night, Karin snuck over to Suigetsu's room. not for perverted reasons... but she didnt really know why. she saw Suigetsu laying there... asleep. she walked over to him, and sat down next to his bed. she began to speak to herself in a hushed tone.

"*sigh* i guess some things happen for a reason... huh... was this all because i slipped and hurt my back? or was it because of that dream? was it fate.... or just an accident... what made me fall for him?"

Karin sat there. lsitning to herself talk. she had a tear running down her face. not because she was sad.... but because she was confused and happy at the same time.

"why do i feel this way about a simple boy i thought i hated..... how did i end up giving up my heart for this boy?"

Karin looked down at the boy who was sleeping. his eyes were open, looking at her with a passion. she smiled at him, and leaned over to kiss him.

'i know for sure i fell in love with this boy an accident..... but ya know.... accidents happen for a reason.... and im glad this one did.... because now... i dont feel so alone anymore. i want to see him smile more eften. i want him to be happy everyt day, and be able to keep him company while he is alone. this accident... is my love story.'

**End!**

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed this little story of mine! it took me a while to write it. i do not own naruto, or any of the characters. **


End file.
